Hermione - The Dark Witch
by ExpectHogwarts
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't a mudblood? What if Hermione was born into a dark family, a very dark family? What would happen if the death eaters had the brightest witch of her age on their side? Would she be the darkest witch of her age too? Rated M coz I don't know where this is going yet Dark!Hermione
1. Prologue

On the 19th of September 1979 a child was born at St Mungo's hospital, a girl.

Her eyes were wide, a dark brown, almost black, a mixture of both her parent's as they showed curiosity and intelligence far beyond that of a newborn and a handful of short black hairs were scattered on her head, it was unsure whether her hair would take after her mother or her father. Curly or straight? But, she had her mother's sloped nose and lips, full and pink, with her father's pale skin tone.

Her parents looked at her with love, adoration and pride. They looked at her like she was their whole world, and maybe she was.

One day she would be feared, one day everyone would know her name, one day, she would send the dark side to victory.

But until that day came, she would be the dark side's princess.

The wizarding world was in the middle of a war but today there was peace. Today there were no screams, only tears for the fallen and the beautiful child fell asleep, peacefully.

"Celeste," her mother decided, gazing up at the child's father. "Her name will be Celeste Hermione."

"Celeste,"he muttered, as if testing it. "It's Latin," the gentleman realised.

"Mmhmm," she agreed. "I think it suits her beautifully."

"It does," he sighed. "Sleep love, you'll need it whilst you can."

He waited as his wife fell asleep, cuddling her Celeste.

"My beautiful girls," he whispered to himself.

He pressed a kiss to each of their temples before turning on his heel and removing his wand which was hidden up his sleeve the whole time, leaving to obliviate the light wizards so that his wife and daughter would stay a secret, until he decided it was time for the world to know.

o0o0o

A day later, the family apparated home.

Arriving in the entrance hall they were greeted by a house elf, a small, wrinkled creature, with tennis ball sized eyes and huge bat-like ears; it was wearing a miniature uniform and came up to the woman's knees. It took their cloaks and disapparated. Leaving the trio alone again.

"Welcome home Celeste," the woman wispered.

And little Celeste Hermione smiled


	2. Ten Years Old

Celeste ran, her heart pounding and her blood racing, but her feet made hardly a sound. She leapt over a log, landing nimbly on her toes and dashed forward, continuing as if it was never there.

But only 15 seconds later, her pursuer followed, landing with a snarl.

Suddenly a vine flew out and Celeste tripped, her body flying face first into the mud; she only had time to roll over before the wolf descended on her, trapping her beneath it.

"Got you!" And suddenly there was a man towering above her. The wolf had vanished and Celeste laughed.

"Alright Fenrir, you win. Now help me up!" Celeste said, looking mock angry.

The majority of ten year olds fail to look scary when angry but one glare from Celeste was all it took for most grown men to turn tail and run, terrified.

But i suppose that's what you should expect when her mother is The Dark Lord's most feared death eater.

Bending down, Fenrir Greyback extended one scarred hand and lifted the petite child to her feet. Then, he cast a quick scourgify on her and held out his arm.

"Are you ready to return princess?" He asked.

In return Celeste took the offered arm and they disapparated with a crack.

The only sound in the forest was the rustling of leaves and a few bird's tweets.

o0o0o

When the two returned, they were standing in front of large gates with a dark manor standing tall and intimidating behind them.

Celeste didn't bat an eyelid and instead stalked straight through the gates, as if they were tissue.

Fenrir followed at her heels, like a dog following his master.

The large formidable front doors swung open at Celeste's approach, the wards immediately recognising her magical signature.

"You may go Fenrir," she said in a tone that left no room for refusal.

With that Fenrir disapparated and Celeste was left alone.

With a happy sigh she left to navigate the twisting corridors of her home.

o0o0o

Eventually Celeste reached a wall and pressed her hand against it, it swung open at her touch.

She strode inside and stood in the doorway, yanking off her muddy boots as the wall clicked back into place behind her.

The walls were black and there was a large window on the wall opposite the exit with blood red curtains.

The floor was made of a dark grey wood and a large, shaggy, emerald green rug was spread in the middle of the room.

Against one wall was a large queen sized bed with a forest green duvet, a load of darkly coloured pillows with fancy designs or quotes and a silver throw, folded neatly at the end. The headboard was entirely black leather.

There was also a huge bookshelf (full to the brim with books), a desk, a dressing table and two bedside cabinets. All of them made from a highly polished dark wood.

Two doors stood next to each other on the last wall, one lead to a black and gold bathroom with a huge tub and the other led to a giant walk in wardrobe.

It was this last one that Celeste headed to. The door swung open in a way only magic was capable of and she threw her boots onto the floor where they disappeared with a pop to be scrubbed by the house elves.

She pulled out a pair of black dragon hide boots and blood red robes.

She returned to her bedroom and placed them on her bed before disappearing into her bathroom for a quick shower.

o0o0o

When she returned she's dressed quickly, pulling on her boots and robes, rearanging them to her liking.

She pulled the hood over her head and finally, she stood in front of the mirror to check her reflection.

'Damn, these robes are amazing.' Celeste thought, admiring her reflection.

They flowed around her whole body, shorter at the front to show her boots, the attached cape reaching to the ground behind her, with the hood covering most of her face, shadows hid the rest thanks to a nifty charm, she knew also that there was another charm that made her seem taller. Her nails were painted a blood red to match her cloak and were spelled not to chip.

Over all she looked much older and frankly, quite terrifying - just what she was going for.

She checked the time to see that it was five pm before she took one last glance in the mirror and headed out of her room.

o0o0o

Celeste stopped outside large double doors, before summoning some courage and pushing them open, hard.

The doors flew open with a bang and every head in the room turned to look.

This was the room the Dark Lord used as his meeting room and every member of his inner and upper circle was here.

'Well this is unnerving' Celeste thought.

There was at least a hundred death eaters with their cloaks and masks on and each and every one of them was facing her, the only visible part being their eyes.

In total only five weren't glaring at her: Fenrir Greyback, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and her parents.

Instead they had a glint in their eyes that showed their amusement.

"Sorry I'm late," she adressed the room. 'Ooh it changes my voice too.' And indeed the cloak had, when she spoke it came out as rich and harmonic, not the voice of a ten year old.

She walked with confidence up to the platform on which the Dark Lord's "throne" sat.

Suddenly, she had a wand pointed at her face and an inner circle death eater stood blocking her way.

"How dare you not bow to the Dark Lord, who do you think you are?" They shrieked, the voice was definitely feminine.

"Move out of my way and you might live long enough to find out." Celeste hissed, the malice dripped from her voice like honey.

Quite a few people in the room shivered at the tone and the woman in front of her dropped to the floor like an obedient dog, eyes wide with terror.

Celeste growled, the noise loud in the silent room, (and she swore someone jumped) before she continued on to the Dark Lord.

With quick steps she jumped up onto the platform and headed towards Bellatrix Black, who stood to the Dark Lord's left.

Upon reaching her, Celeste stood on tiptoe and kissed the woman on the cheek.

"Enjoying the show yet mother?" She whispered in her ear, knowing that no one could hear her.

She received a slight nod in reply and a pair of dark eyes, twinkling with silent laughter.

With a grin she moved on to the Dark Lord .

Gracefully she flopped into his lap and swung her legs up onto the arm of the chair.

Several gasps were heard through the room and some watched with sadistic glee, hoping to see someone tortured.

They were shocked even further when all the Dark Lord did was give a small chuckle.

From where he sat, the Dark Lord spoke loudly gaining the attention of the whole room.

"My faithful servants," he began, "I would like to introduce you all to the Dark Princess."

Everyone was stunned into silence, some were even gaping under their masks.

"Also known as, my daughter."


	3. The Letter

"Tap, tap, tap."

Celeste opened her eyes tiredly and blinked a few times to get used to the bright sunlight pouring through her window.

"Tap, tap."

She looked to the right to see a spotted owl sitting on her windowsill.

With a groan she heaved herself out of bed and padded across to the window, the huge rug keeping her toes warm.

She opened the window and the irritating bird dropped a letter on her desk before flying back out of the window.

"You couldn't have dropped it off in the owlery?" Celeste grumbled at the retreating owl before shutting the window behind it.

She glanced at her clock which flashed the numbers 08:17 and groaned again.

'Bloody bird, just had to wake me up instead of leaving the letter with the others.'

She stalked across the room and rolled into bed, planning on getting at least two more hours of sleep.

o0o0o

Celeste woke up an hour and a half later and dragged herself from the bed.

Looking across at her desk she remembered the letter and picked it up.

It was made of heavy parchment and on the front written in loopy handwriting and emerald green ink was:

Miss

The Second Largest Bedroom

6 Timber Wood Drive

Brighton

Suffolk

This was the name and address that she was registered under in Hogwart's records.

Celeste's father, The Dark Lord, had ordered one of the manor's elves to apparate to Hogwarts and change her address to the one on the letter and her name to Hermione Jean Granger, a mudblood.

Her father thought it quite necessary to have a spy among the students as he didn't trust Severus Snape and he hadn't recruited any death eaters since Halloween ten years ago when he was hit by the rebound of his own killing curse and was "defeated".

Fortunately, her mother had known about his horcruxes and used one to bring him back.

But for now he was lying low and letting the wizarding world lull themselves into a false sense of security and so, Celeste was becoming something she had been programmed to hate.

It took a few seconds for her sleep befuddled mind to let what she had read sink in and when it did she squealed loudly and tore out of the room, not even bothering to get changed out of her black pyjamas.

o0o0o

The doors to the family dining room swung open and Celeste came bursting in.

"Mother, father, my Hogwarts letter came!" Celeste blurted out, bouncing towards her parents.

"Celeste!" Bellatrix scolded her,"Black's do not bounce!"

"Leave her be Bella, she has a good reason to, _bounce_ , as you put it. Now Celeste, why don't you read us that letter," The Dark Lord Voldemort suggested.

Celeste tore open the envelope and pulled out three pieces of parchment.

"Why have I got three, I thought you only got two?" Celeste wondered aloud.

"Read them and maybe you'll find out,"her father suggested.

Celeste unfolded the first one, which said:

Miss Granger,

A representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be at your house at 11 O'Clock tomorrow morning to escort you to Diagon Alley, so that you can purchase your school supplies.

o0o0o

Silently, she handed the letter to her father who read it, whilst she unfolded the others.

The Dark Lord sighed and passed the letter over to his wife.

"This certainly makes things problematic, I know for a fact that your mother wanted to take you to Diagon Alley for your Hogwarts shop," he explained.

"I suppose we'll just have to go along with it if we want to remain un-suspicious," Bella stated glumly.

Celeste sighed before turning back to the second letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

oOoOo

"How predictable, the letter hasn't changed one bit in the 50 years since I was there." The Dark Lord stated with a sigh.

"And the final letter will be your supplies list", Bella thought aloud.

Celeste unfolded said letter and scanned through it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

oOoOo

Celeste folded the letters back up and put them back in the envelope with a deep sigh.

"Well I guess I should get ready to go to the muggles later," Celeste mumbled unhappily.

With that she turned on her heel and strode back to her room.


End file.
